Sue Bob Murphy pushes Kumi off the rooftop and gets grounded
Cast Sue Bob Murphy-Sam, Kendra Kumi-Kimberly Captain Brad and Jerome-Steven Sue Bob's dad and Jordan-Joey King Bob-Eric Plot This picks up right after Sue Bob got her voice changed. Transcript Sue Bob Murphy: I can't believe Dad took me to the hospital to get my voice changed from Kendra to Sam. Now I sound like Classic Bully. I want to get back at Kumi. I know. I will push Kumi off the rooftop to teach her a lesson. Hahahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl! King Bob, Jordan, Jerome and Denise Jr were standing at the rooftop. Jordan: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? King Bob: Yes it is, Jordan. Then Sue Bob Murphy came who was angry, and King Bob, Jordan, Jerome and Denise Jr were horrified. Sue Bob Murphy: Hello, Sue Bob haters! And who is this next to King Bob and Jerome? (to Kumi) You were the one who was freed by TJ from Abu Dhabi! Now thanks to you, my voice is now Sam from Speakonia! Jordan: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Sue Bob Murphy) By the way, we! King Bob: Really! Kumi: Hate! Jerome: You! Kumi: That's why your voice is Microsoft Sam because it's your punishment for sending me to Abu Dhabi! This made Sue Bob Murphy very angry. Sue Bob Murphy: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Kumi off the rooftop all because she was freed by TJ Detweiler! Kumi: No no no no no no no no no no no! Don't do it! Sue Bob Murphy: Too bad, you Son of a Gun! I wanted my voice back to normal, but Dad had to make me sound like Microsoft Sam! Sue Bob Murphy pushed Kumi off the rooftop, sending the screaming Kumi falling down to the ground. Kumi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kumi landed to the ground below and hurt herself so badly, and King Bob, Jordan and Jerome were horrified. Kumi: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaa! Sue Bob Murphy (to Kumi): I don't care! This is what you get for allowing TJ Detweiler to free you from Abu Dhabi! (to King Bob) And King Bob, yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo're fired! King Bob: Fired!? FIRED!? Sue Bob Murphy: That's right, fired! And this time, it's permanent! Out you go! (Sue Bob throws King Bob off the rooftop) Jordan: Sue Bob Murphy, how DARE you do this to my friend?! Rehire him right now! Jerome: You heard him Sue Bob! Sue Bob Murphy: No way Jerome! Jordan: Sue Bob Murphy, you bring King Bob back or else we will call Captain Brad! Sue Bob Murphy: Unnaceptable and if I see you two near King Bob, I'll kill the both of you! Jerome: You can't do that Sue Bob! That's murderer! Sue Bob Murphy: It's murder, not murderer! Get it right! Jordan: Whatever! Sue Bob Murphy: Screw it, you two! (Sue Bob holds Jordan and Jerome) Jordan: Hey! Put us down! Sue Bob Murphy: You both are fired! Get out now! (Sue Bob throws Jordan and Jerome down) Sue Bob Murphy: Oh noes! It's Captain Brad! Captain Brad: That's right! Sue Bob, how dare you push Kumi off the rooftop, fire King Bob and threaten Jordan and Jerome?! That's it! I'm taking you home! (at home) Sue Bob's dad: Bradley, don't tell me Sue Bob caused trouble. Captain Brad: Sue Bob did cause trouble. She pushed Kumi off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Now she needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Also, she fired King Bob and then threatened Jordan and Jerome with a gun. Sue Bob's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Sue Bob! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Kumi recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Sue Bob went to her room, crying. Sue Bob Murphy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Sue Bob went upstairs to her room, crying and collapsed on her head. Then she found herself in bed in one morning, and wake up in horrror. Sue Bob: (now in her normal voice) Oh no! What a nightmare! Staying in my room until I die?! This is terrible! Sue Bob realised something. Sue Bob: Wait a minute! It's just a dream. My voice is normal, and I haven't lost it after all. Then Sue Bob heard her dad calling. Sue Bob's dad's voice: Sue Bob, come on! Let's go to Bossbot Headquarters! You will be staying there for a week! And that's what you get for mailing Kumi to Abu Dhabi! Sue Bob: Oh no! Bossbot Headquarters whomp! Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff